Heartless
''Heartless ''is the seventh book in the series Pretty Little Liars by Sara Shepard, which was published on January 19, 2010 by HarperTeen. Emily is featured on the book cover. Under the dust jacket on the front of the hardcopy book, it says "Every pretty girl is a heartbreaker. -A". Book Summary Back Cover Summary In picturesque Rosewood, Pennsylvania, neighbors gossip over picket fences, and gleaming SUVs sit in every crushed-granite driveway. But recently, friendly smiles have been replaced with suspicious glares and accusatory whispers—and it's all because Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Spencer just can't keep their mouths shut. . . . First, they claimed they found a dead body in the woods behind Spencer's house, only to have it vanish without a trace. Then when the same woods went up in flames, they swore they saw someone who's supposed to be dead rise from the ashes. And even after all that, the pretty little liars are still playing with fire. Hanna's trading in her Dior trench for a straitjacket. Aria's trying to contact the dead. Emily's dumped her boyfriend and is skipping town . . . again. And Spencer thinks someone in her family has gotten away with murder. The friends insist they're telling the truth about what they saw, but all of Rosewood thinks they're simply out for attention—and nobody likes a girl who cries wolf. So when the big bad killer comes after the girls, will anyone believe them . . . or will they be the next to disappear? In Detail Summary "A" sends Spencer messages which make her suspicious of her mother; Spencer learns that at one point her father had been having an affair with Ali's mother. Spencer realizes the possibility that Ali and Jason are her half-siblings, and is led to believe that her mother may have killed Ali because of it. Spencer confronts her parents, but her mother is shocked to hear about the affair for the first time, but always suspected Peter had an affair with Jessica DiLaurentis, but repeatedly denied it. Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna are all arrested for Ali's murder; together in a jail cell, they realize that "A" has tricked each of them into believing to think that they killed Ali. Wilden releases the girls and tells them that Billy Ford killed Ali; Emily recognizes him as one of the men working on Ali's gazebo. Billy is also charged for Jenna Cavanaugh's murder, and the reader is left wondering whether Billy was "A" or not. "A" then texts Spencer to watch out. Chapters Prologue: Lost And Found (All the girls) # Don't Breathe In (Emily) # Up In Smoke (Aria) # If Only Someone Had Scammed Spencer Years Ago... (Spencer) # Does Prada Make Strait Jackets? (Hanna) # A Spiritual Awakening (Aria) # Down The Rabbit Hole (Emily) # An Old Friend Is Back (Spencer) # Hanna, Interrupted (Hanna) # Aria Crosses Over (Aria) # The Simplest Life (Emily) # Not Your Typical Mother-Daughter Outing (Spencer) # Even A Nuthouse Needs An In Crowd (Hanna) # Someone's Not As Typical As You Think (Aria) # Even Good Girls Have Secrets (Emily) # Facebook Friends (Spencer) # It's The Queen Bee's Knees (Hanna) # Just Another Kegger At The Kahns' (Aria) # An Affair To Forget (Spencer) # Secrets Don't Stay Buried For Long (Emily) # Minefields, Indeed (Hanna) # The Truth Hurts (Emily) # Ali Returns...Sort Of (Aria) # All In The Family (Spencer) # Another Breakthrough At The Preserve (Hanna) # Aria Says Good-Bye (Aria) # The Evidence Doesn't Lie (Emily) # That's Amore! (Spencer) # Now Who's The Crazy One? (Hanna) # Master of Puppets (Aria) # Free At Last (Emily) # The Very Good And The Very Evil (Spencer) Epilogue: What Happens Next... (-A) Messages from "A" To Emily *Poor little Emily–you and I both know she's alive. The question is: What would you do to find her? -A *Tomorrow, take a bus to Lancaster, go north for about a mile from the depot, and turn at the big sign of the horse and buggy. Ask for Lucy Zook. Don't dare take a cab to get there–no one will trust you. -A *Your name is Emily Stoltxfus. You're from Ohio, but you've come to Lancaster for a visit. If you want to see your old BFF again, you'll do exactly what I say. And... oh did I forget to mention? You're Amish. Everyone else there is too. Viel Gluck! (That's German for "good luck"!) -A *Wanna see for yourself? The evidence room is in the back of the Rosewood police station. I'll leave a door open. BAM To Spencer *All those clues I've given you are right, Little Liar- just not in the way you think. But since I'm such a nice person, here's another hint. There's a major cover up taking place right under your nose... and someone close to you has all the answers. -A *Think that's crazy? Now take another spin through your dad's hard drive... starting with J. You won't believe what you find. -A *Your sister is counting on you to make this right, Spence. Or else the blood will be on your hands too. -A Gallery Heartless Version 2.jpg|Australian Cover Polish Heartless.jpg|Polish Cover French Heartless.png|French Cover German Heartless.jpg|German Cover HeartlessItalianCover.jpg|Italian Cover Break-ups Veronica and Peter: 'Spencer finds out about her father's affair with Jessica DiLaurentis and that Alison is her half-sister. She suspects her mother is "A" and confronts them both during a family outing. Veronica is initially surprised, but her shock turns into rage as she screams at her cowering husband. She always suspected Peter had an affair with Jessica, but he always denied it. Hook-ups '''Aria and Noel: '''Noel runs into Aria at a seance. She went to the meeting out of desperation and wanted to figure out Ali's secrets by contacting her. The medium turns out to be a fluke, but Noel suggests a different person who's more legitimate. He also invites her to a party, where students from other local schools taunt her and call her a Pretty Little Liar. Noel later comforts Aria and she impulsively kisses him. They officially start to date. Memorable Quotes Navigational Category:Books Category:Arc 2 (Books) Category:Pretty Little Liars Books Category:Books by Sara Shepard